


Christmas Songs

by Yviinfinite



Series: Marvel Has Ruined My Life [21]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Loki hates Christmas, butt he loves you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 22:13:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13533606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: Loki is sick and tired of Christmas.





	Christmas Songs

You hummed along to the song from the radio. You were decorating your home right now, hanging up lights and stars and even some snowflakes. You were playing Christmas songs all day, but you weren't sick of them one bit. From 'Last Christmas' to "All I Want for Christmas Is You' you were listening to everything. Loki... wasn't as excited about Christmas as you were. He didn't even really like it. The coldth, of course, did nothing to him, but the happy people, full malls, sweets and cheerful songs. Loki seemed to be even more grumpy than usual. 

He was sitting on the couch, book open on the same page for now over an hour. He looked desperate as he stared at you. "You are torturing me, love." A chuckle escaped you. "With my singing? That's incredibly rude." Loki sighed, setting the book aside to stand up. He walked to the radio, quickly turning it off. "Your singing is beautiful as always, love, but this music is making me sick." 

You stepped back, admiring your handywork. Your entire home was shiny and cosy and just plain beautiful. "What do you think, Loki?" You turned to look at him. He raised his head slightly, eyes skimming over the decorations sceptically. "It is... not as bad as other place I have seen." You deflated, disappointed. "What does that mean?" He shrugged, turning to you. Loki smiled at you, but his smile didn't make you feel better. You pouted, leaving the room to go into your bedroom. 

"Love, please do not be mad at me. I only stated what was on my mind" 

"I'm not mad" 

"Love, please! Do not be mad!"

"I'm not mad!"

You burst out of your bedroom, grinning like a maniac. Lokis eyes landed on your shirt. It was a hideous sweater with Christmas motives. To be honest, you didn't like it one bit. You only bought it to annoy Loki. His face fell, and he turned without a word. "I am so done with this holiday!"

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
